Dreaming of You
by FuzzyPurpleWatermelons
Summary: Introducing my new Collection of One shots. Fifth: Chasing Sunset Hiei/Kagome
1. Hold me close in my moment of Insanity

**A/N: Hm, seeing as though someone made up the brilliant idea to store all one-shots in one story to save space I shall also do this. I'll switch "_Lustful Infatuation"_ on here as well. I don't think I will be making a sequel to that either, maybe if my muse for that story returns. I did make a new chapter for "_Broken Shards of my Shattered Heart_" however, I thought it was complete crap and am re-making the chapter : Most of these will probably be short simply because they will most likely all be _whims_. Should I get serious on one of these one-shots then I shall make it long :**

**Title: Hold me Close in my Moment of Insanity**

**Summary: Her body was so close to death yet her magnificent blue eyes shone with such life and vitality that it was hard to believe she was truly dying. . . and in that moment he loved her.**

**Rating: T for slight morbid language and character death**

**Pairings: Youko Kurama/Kagome Higurashi under toned one-sided Sesshomaru**

**Anime: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho. This was made purely for my entertainment. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dreaming of You-Hold Me Close in my Moment of Insanity**

Pain is her absolution.

-

Pain is her conviction.

-

Pain is her humiliation.

-

Pain is her aggrandizement.

-

Pain is her Martyrdom.

-

Pain is her repudiation.

-

Pain is her reason to hate him.

-

Pain is **agony**.

-

Yet she would endure it all just to make him happy. Even if it meant that she had to sacrifice her own physical tribulation for him. She would do it all.

For him, because she owed him her life. . .

Because. . . he revered her. . . So she would abide it all.

Only for him.

-

-

-

-

"You stupid wench!"

**Smack!**

The green Kappa continued with his vilifications, "My lord should have killed you when he found you! You weak little _human!_" Whacking her gruelingly once more he stalked off.

Hugging herself tightly she pulled into an even tighter fetal position. Willing herself to forget the pain that he was causing she closed off into a happier place. A place where the only person to ever display true affection towards her lie.

Quickly the thought was lost as she became perfectly still and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face as the beautiful yet in the same horrible memory came upon her mind. She remembered the last thing she saw before she was encased in alluring blackness was an open window that flaunted her freedom before her.

-

-

-

-

_The battle field was gruesome with bodies from both sides littering the floors. She was sure she was going to become another forgotten body lying amongst her comrades as she felt the blood rushing more furiously out of her body._

_Even though she knew she should not, she welcomed the thought of death. To be without life was to be without adversities. _

_Yet even as such thoughts wondered throughout her mind a small part of her mind reminded her that should she die she would be taking the cowards way out. Her friends had paid a price too dearly for her to give up everything up now._

_Her breathing became more labored and her steel grip on her bow loosed. Deftly she heard the bow and quivers fall incongruously onto the dirty ground. _

_What surprised her the most was that her body, too, fell along with the bow. It seems as though all her struggles were in vain as she slowly felt most of her life force drain from her body. The pain of living was no longer there, now replaced by numb satisfaction. _

_Just as she faded from sensibility a face shrouded by silver hair and hard gold eyes became apparent above her, "Please don't take me yet," she pleaded. _

_Impassive eyes locked with her impressive blue eyes. Even fading from viability her eyes were still the same captivating blue he'd come to adore. Now, staring at her prone form he couldn't take his eyes from her slightly dull blue eyes. He loved her, "I won't," he whispered softly. _

_A relaxed smile lit her weary face as he eyes slowly closed, "Thank you."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_As she awoke a sense of shock ran through her as she realized that she was not dead but in fact on a nice soft silky bed. Sitting up she winced as pain shot from her stomach through her body._

"_You should not be moving yet," a deep baritone voice commanded her. _

_Looking up her blue eyes widened, "Y-you're the one that saved me?" Briefly the image of the man with silver locks and deep gold eyes appeared in her mind. _

_Giving her an amused look he smirked, "Yes."_

_A frown marred her features as her eyes filled with tears. This was not supposed to happen, she was supposed to be dead. Thinking through all the questions she could ask one was most prominent. "Why," she whispered. _

_Turning to her fully his eyes hardened, "Because, I love you." _

_And in that moment, she actually felt enmity. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

He holds something powerful.

-

He holds something nondescript.

-

He holds something enshrined.

-

He holds something impious.

-

He holds something alluring.

-

He holds something monstrous.

-

Something calls to him from that castle.

-

Something worth stealing lie there.

-

The youkai smirked as he gazed at the looming castle before him.

They all told him not to go. All that tried have died. Yet how could he ever call himself the greatest thief if he did not go?

Whatever is in there is powerful.

Whatever is in there strikes fear in creatures hearts without even stepping out of it's boundaries.

None have seen it, yet the fact that it's owner was _him_ gave it enough reason to be feared. His smirk grew in a full out grin as he reached for a seed that would surely get him in.

**_Today_** he would steal that item, whatever it may be. And **_today_** his name will soar even higher than the lord of Rekai himself!

Setting the seed down he watched it grow. A cold chill of excitement ran down his back when he thought of the hunt.

Flexing his claws he took off without anyone even realizing he was even there.

-

-

-

-

Someone was coming for her. Someone was going to save her.

Getting up from her position on the floor she wiped away the single tear of happiness that came out when she thought of that memory. Yet just as quickly another memory sprung forth.

"_Can't you see? I only love you when you are in pain. Because then, **then**, your eyes shine the brightest."_

Shaking her head she willed the memory away. It didn't matter what she felt for him anymore because soon she would be free of him.

Soon, she would die because soon he was coming. She didn't know who he was, or what for that matter, however the souls inside her sang in elation at the thought of their gathering exemption. For when she died, they too shall finally be free from their prison.

The sound of clanking footsteps cautioned her that her savior had already breached the castle. Getting up from the floor she sat quietly in front of the vanity that _he _made for her. It was made of ivory painted a deep onyx with red little devils carved around the mirror. On the legs were large devils with gangly and torn wings made too look as though they were supporting the whole frame of the structure. At first it struck her as odd that he would give her something that looked as though all of Lucifer's mighty subjects scattered on it but that soon changed after his explanation.

"_Don't question such things you already know. It is how it is so when _you_ look into that mirror surrounded by heathens you will look sanctified. Such a pure creature surrounded by ugliness creates a more angelic picture, do you understand?"_

Giving a small sigh she couldn't help but contradict. She was not holy, everything but. When her gaze lingers in the mirror she feels as though she should be one of those creatures carved in the wood, not the observer.

The door slammed open and she did not even have to turn around to know that it was _he_ who slammed it. There was no way she could possibly _not_ know it was him. His claws sank so deep into her soul and mind that she could never forget him. Not when the scars are still healing.

Staring hard at her silent form his golden eyes hardened, "Someone has invaded the fortress," he paused to watch her reaction, "you wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

Walking towards her swiftly he brought his hand up to caress her shoulder. Using his unoccupied hand he turned her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. He sneered when all he saw in them was indifference, "If I do find out you had anything to do with this I will make you suffer."

The edge of her lips curled as she jeered, "Surely you know, _my lord_, I am not allowed to leave my room for more than three hours a day and am always followed by your personal advocate. So how would I possibly _ever_ have outside contacts?"

His hand was swift and hard as it met it's mark, "Don't mock me _miko! I_ am the one who holds your life in my hand!" He said heatedly as he left.

Her hand delicately touched the tender flesh of her cheek and a somber smile painted her lips, "Not any more my lord." she whispered as she lit the incense which would take out the guards and lead the thief to her.

-

-

-

-

He raced through the halls quietly as he searched fort he room where the treasure would be held. Just as he whizzed past a room he stopped and stared at the scene. In front of the door were two burly looking youkai guards. . . asleep. Leaning over he delicately sniffed the two guards and instantly knew why they were asleep. Someone had lit a special incense for these two dog youkai so they would sleep. Knowing their sensitive noses they most likely fell asleep instantly.

Yet the questions are; who and why. Gingerly stepping over over the two slumped forms he opened the Shoji screen which led to the room. The room smelled airy, as though a female had recently been through here.

Stepping past the main sitting room he opened another picturesque Shoji door and into a bedroom. The room was painted in the lords colors showing ownership of whomever lived in here. Yet everything was feminine making him beige that this was the lord of the West mistress' room. A deviant smirk fitted his face as he thought of the look the _he_ might make once learning that not only had he stolen his most treasured item but he had also bedded his woman.

"You are the one then." A soft voice said. Just as he was going to answer he realized that there was someone else in the room.

Turning to where he heard the voice he saw a woman in an elegantly designed kimono sitting in front of a vanity facing him. The designs on her Kimono made his eyes narrow for they were all demon looking creatures. If one would look from afar they would think she was being devoured by demons.

"I expected you to be here sooner," with one last brush of her silken ebony hair she stood.

Giving her a once over his face of confusion left and once again contorted into his traditional devious smirk. Now he knew why _he _took her as a lover. Certainly he'd seen many more beautiful but she was very beautiful, for a human. Especially her eyes.

Then he realized what she said and his eyes widened just a fraction, "You expected me?"

A smile that did not reach her glorious sapphire eyes played on her lips, "Yes, I did," She paused to look over him. He looked so much like _him_ yet it was his eyes that set him apart. Though devious they were not cruel, "shall you tell me your name, o' humble thief?"

"Why I shall tell you mine if you shall tell me yours, fair maiden." the fox stated as he kneeled and grabbed her hand to kiss her knuckles.

Her eyes flashed as she watched his antics, "My. . . name?" She whispered to herself yet with his delicate ears he heard her loud and clear.

Getting up he hooked his arm with hers and led them to main sitting room. Looking down, for she was a whole head shorter than he, the fox graced her with an amused grin, "Why, yes. Surely you have a name, everyone does. And if you play such a game so that I will tell first than I simply will not tell at all."

She gave a soft smile in response which truly lit her eyes up, to his delight, "No, it is not that I have none. I simply have not used it in a long time."

As he sat across from her he held out his cup so she can pour the tea she was offering. Curiously he tilted his head in a purely Kitsune way, "Well, what has your lord been calling you?"

Pushing aside his question she answered his previous one, "My name is Higurashi Kagome." she offered him a shallow bow, from long habits that have not left, across the table.

Smiling he took a sip of the sweet tea and looked down the collum of her neck as she bowed. "My name is Youko Kurama." He declared once she rose.

Tracing the top of her cup she watched her hand swivel around, "Hmm?"

He too watched, entranced, as her delicate appendage traced the cup, "Earlier, you said something," he paused cursing the hand that put him in his reverie. Clearing his thought he picked up slightly louder than before, "Earlier you said you were expecting me," He arched an eyebrow as Kagome's impassive face lifted to meet his stare, "how is it that you knew I was coming?"

"You came here to gain something yet you know not in which room it is, I merely helped you along the way and expected you here for an explanation." She said slowly with a low chuckle.

His eyes widened a fraction, "You. . . were the one who lit the incense." He stated more than asked and when she inclined her head ever so slowly his eyes lit with the thought of finding where his treasure lay, "so then you know where the jewel is!" His voice came rushed due to excitement.

Her blue eyes flashed as a ghost of a smile centered her face, "Whoever said it was a jewel?" she whispered softly.

His frown was sharp and calculating as he watched her trying to determine whether she was lying to him, "What did you say?"

Slowly she set the cup down and went over to kneel next to him. Her eyes softened as she watched the war of confusion battle within his eyes. They were so different than _his_. So warm, and new. Not yet knowing all of life yet gaining what some should not have gained at all. Her eyes shined as she gently brushed a stray hair out of his eyes, "Young thief you have much to learn in life. Have you not heard," the battle was over as realization overcame him, "not all is what it seems." she brought down her hand and slide slightly apart from him.

"You. . . are what he hides? You are the treasure that they all speak of? The reason there were guards here! But you are just a human!"

She moved his hand to her chest, "I am not human, not any more."

He felt shock run through his as he felt nor heard any heart beat. He hadn't realized it before, too enamored simply by her. He felt like a novice, not the great thief he was. Yet she looked so alive, so young, so human.

"I am dead, Youko, yet still live. Do you know why?" she questioned softly as she felt his claws dig into her chest.

When he didn't say anything she continued, "because a fool of a lord fell in love with me in my dying moment instead of killing me like fate had planned. And now because of this debt I cannot die by myself. I need assistance."

Slowly calming himself he decided to talk through this rationally, "and why ever did you not simply pay a servant to kill you."

Her lips tilted in a smile of loathing, "they all fear _him_. If they kill me he will slaughter them all. I don't need fools, I need someone strong."

Affirmation swan through his thoughts, "you wish for me to kill you."

A sigh released from her lips, "You wish to make a name of yourself, Youko Kurama, yet you already have. You come where no one else has ever been able to come and now you hold something no other has yet wants; my life. I have waited and waited for the strongest and you are he. Now, your name has risen above and beyond. Create a band of thieves and all will fear you," She prophesied, "I cannot leave these grounds for it is my curse to both live and die here and if you do not kill me I shall not tell you the safest way out." her eyes stared hard into his own making him choose, "You must hurry, The guards shall come soon. They check every fortieth to the hour and so far we have been quartered."

"How. . . do you know my name shall rise?" he asked hesitantly. How did she know that he wanted to make a name for himself and start a band of thieves of his very own?

Shifting she pulled something from her obi, it was a small beautifully engraved dagger with sapphires encrusted in the hilt, "Kill me with this and take it with you for all to see, they will all know."

She silently handed it over to him and he saw that on it was the emblem of the West. Taking a deep breath he looked at the door and back to her, slowly that devious smirk etched on his face, "Well it looks as though I cannot bed you now."

A hesitant smile blossomed across her face and she retailed to him the quickest and safest root out of the fortress. She clasped her small dainty hands over his and her eyes shone with an emotion she thought she could never feel again; love.

As they walked into her bedroom he watched silently as she went and lay on her bed. Walking over to her swiftly he went beside her and merely stared into her shining eyes. Quickly, before both she and he knew, he stabbed into her stomach and felt his chest tighten when she made the smallest of sounds.

Turning his head he pulled out on of his most precious seeds and added some of his youki to manipulate it to grow. Finally meeting her eyes he gasped and the Scarlet rose he was going to give her fell and landed next to her bleeding wound matching it completely.

It was odd. Her body was so close to death yet her magnificent blue eyes shone with such life and vitality that it was hard to believe she was truly dying. . . and in that moment he loved her. He loved her and her wonderful eyes that light like a star itself. Immediately he felt revulsion for the act he committed. Guilt and self-hatred ran deep through his veins as he stared into her eyes filled with love with something akin to horror.

Weakly she grasped his arm that was overhead her body, "Quickly," she breathed with her last breath.

He shot back as though he was burned and ran to leave. Just as he was closing the Shoji screen he stole one last look at her dying form and froze. She looked back at him with a sad smile and in the moment he knew; she loved him too.

-

-

-

-

Kurama shot up from his bed and gasped for air. He sat there panting for a long while and ran a shaky hand through his deep scarlet locks.

Looking at his sheets he gave an aggravated sigh. His sheets were soaked along with himself.

A sound from the window alerted him of Hiei's presence, _What troubles you fox?_

Kurama gave another sigh and his green gaze met his scarlet, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Hn," he replied and with that he was gone.

Somehow Kurama knew that Hiei felt it. After all, it was like this every year. Lying back down Kurama tried focusing on getting back to sleep and ignoring the image in his head.

The image of those haunting sapphire blue eyes filled with both death and love that wouldn't get out of his head every year.

Yet. . . the thing he wished more importantly to go away, more than anything in the world, was the fact that he knew that the Kitsune whom gave him the life he was living right now. . . was mourning over his lost love.. .

And that thought in itself made even Kurama hurt.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Slightly, Okay very different. Anyways, I thought of this when I was wondering what Youko was like when he was starting his life as a thief. And if you didn't get it yes, he was very young then and starting out as a thief wanting to make his name be known. **

**Okay, so obviously the elusive _he_ was Sesshomaru and he was the lord of the Western Lands. I simply hadn't written Sesshomaru down all the time because his name is long and I'm and asshole :P He hadn't participated in the last battle of Naraku, the italic scene, so he found Kagome Just about dead and used tenseiga to bring her back to life. **

**I rather liked the beginning though because it was all synonyms and antonyms and such. Along with Youko's little introduction if you didn't notice. I spent FOREVER looking for the opposite of certain words! Oh well, it was worth it. Also I used a lot of old/hardly used words so yeah, if you don't understand it kind of kills Youko's beginning and Kagome's but hey, You're the lazy person not me :P Ha Ha, just kidding that was mean, huh? Anyways just go to Dictionary _DOT_ com and you can pretty much skip the second word of the sentences since it's the opposite of the first. **

**Bleh, I didn't like the ending WHATSOEVER and I was having a little trouble with it. I had this perfect scene I swear but I was suffering through insomnia, which I still am sadly, so I took about two of my mom's prescription sleeping pills, idiotic choice on my behalf but hey I was desperate for sleep, and actually passed out on my keyboard. I woke up with a crick in my neck and about a billion B's, G's , and R's and woke up forgetting the scene completely. So this was my botched version. U.U **

**Any criticism I will except, except flames, and comments. Especially those, I practically live off those now. God knows I've been starved, though it was my own fault. **

**FuzzyPurpleWatermelons **


	2. Meet me Under the Mistletoe

**A/N: Just a little ficlet made after I read something On Fiction Press. No I did not plagiarize or anything so don't go thinking that. Anyways, I have a couple more idea's coming up, I don't know why but the thought CHRISTMAS makes my imagination run, so expect to see a couple more little stories through the week and such. At least until my break is over :P Remember this is really short because it's a whim :P If I get a more substantial idea I'll make it long. Starts out in Hiei's view of things, not P.O.V I hate that, well actually I guess it's all in his view. **

**Title: Meet me under the Mistletoe **

**Summary: Who would have thought that indulging in a silly little human tradition would end up like this?**

**Rating: T for slight language**

**Pairings: Hiei/Kagome Higurashi **

**Anime: Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho **

**Disclaimer:For obvious reasons I do not own either anime's. This was made purely for my entertainment. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dreaming of You—Meet me under the Mistletoe **

It started with a kiss. A simple sweet kiss that made his blood run hot and something ache inside him.

He blamed it all on the fox. It was all his idea in the first place, and if said fox hadn't tactfully placed his sister, who was urging him to indulge in the silly tradition, next to him and the girl he would have torn the damn flower in half and told the girl to fuck off. No matter how appealing she looked and how she-

Like he said, he blamed it on the fox.

Now that he thought about it he shouldn't have even came. Damn humans and their stupid traditions. So what if that stupid Christmas was coming around. That didn't mean that they needed to throw some party and let themselves get drunk like idiots.

Scowling he focused his scarlet gaze on the fireflies buzzing around. Damn that fox and damn his curiosity and damn that stupid girl. One of these days he really was going to kill that fox and scar his pretty face up, female population be damned.

"Ano, Hiei-kun?" Kagome started out staring hesitantly at the fuming demon. Quickly she took a seat beside him being sure to keep the small object she held behind her back from his view, "Why are you sitting alone?"

In all the years he'd known the stupid girl her idiocy never ceased to amaze him. In all other aspects she would have caught on like a fox but when matters came to herself she was exactly like that bumbling oaf with the orange hair, "I do not like Holidays." He said simply as if she already knew that.

Her grip on the item wavered slightly as she bit her bottom lip, "Oh."

Giving her a side-ways glance his eyes flickered to her lips. Damn her!

He could already picture the fox standing over in the corner over-hearing their conversation and smirking smugly at him. Ha! Whatever the fox thought he felt meant nothing! He hated this girl! And her idiotic ways and her stupid smile and insufferable amount of cheer and her ability to block his Jagan. Not that he would want to read her unintelligent thoughts.

"W-well, in any case, I got, well actually I made it but I guess it still counts and everything because it _is_ a gift and, well, it _is_ only a day before Christmas so of course it would be appropriate to give it to you now seeing as though you're here and all so-"

"Girl," he cut her off softly when he realized she was rambling nervously all the while glancing at the small rectangular object in her hands wrapped in silly snowman tissue, "Get on with it."

A soft smile broke out on Kagome's face and she gently pushed the item into Hiei's unused hands, "Here, Hiei," a sharp jolt swam through his stomach at the sound of his name without the suffix, "Merry Christmas, even if you don't like holidays." She said the last part more to herself and in a bold movement she dropped a light kiss on his cheek.

His eyes widened as he felt her lips on his cheek and he felt his body grow unbearably hot, "You-,"

Pointing up Kagome giggled a little as his eyes widened even more when he saw the Mistletoe, "Looks like we got caught under it again." she whispered softy before getting up and joining everyone else again.

A smirk adorned his face as he watched her retreating form. Remembering the package he held he slowly started to open it. Instantly his smirk faded into a soft smile as he saw what she gave him. In a homemade frame, with little figures of everyone in the group doing silly poses, was a picture of all of them in front of Genkai's shrine. What he liked most though, was the fact that Kagome's face was stilted ever so slightly towards his own and there was a soft glint in her eyes. Also, the fact the that damn fox was no where near her.

Giving a soft chuckle he placed the small picture frame in his long cloak beside him. Looking up at the little plant hanging above him he made a decision. Starting next year he would indulge in the silly human tradition again.

If only to meet her again under the Mistletoe.

**--FIN--**


	3. Smile for me in the Evening

**A/N:Okay, so I decided to make a new story. Yeah I know, a little overdue but I felt I needed something to do. However, as it's been said BSomSH is on Hiatus. I probably am going to completely re-write it. I looked it over and it was horrible. So, I'm trying to work on that in m meantime. School has been killing me, I'm .5 credits behind and it has been a bitch on myself and my wallet trying to get it back. Anyways, so I wrote this after I was thinking about Ouran High School Host Club and the episode where Hikaru realizes he's in love with Haruhi and Kaoru helps him out. What was on my mind was, how did Kaoru know how to guide him through that. So now I write his own personal love experience when he was fourteen. Completely AU so it really has nothing to do with the feudal era or demons. Only the Host world. :)**

**A little background before we start. Kagome is originally an orphan but Sesshomaru found her on the streets one day and took her in as his heir. So no Rin. Sorry Rin lovers, not gonna happen. Also, Sesshomaru is also completely human. No buts, and, if, or whys. I probably will write Kagome's view on this simply because this is mostly in Kaoru's and you really don't figure out her reasoning, deeper reasoning that is, as to why she doesn't smile much. **

**Title: Smile for me in the Evening and I'll give you my heart at Night**

**Summary: He never needed or wanted anything in his life. Hikaru was all he needed to be happy. Until she came. "I only smile for those I care for and make me happy." she said to him. If only he could get those words out of his head.**

**Rating:T**

**Pairing:Kaoru/Kagome**

**Anime: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Disclaimer:For obvious reasons I do not own either anime's. This was made purely for my entertainment.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

His eyes wandered through the window as he mechanically stirred his tea. Emptily, he blew out a sigh and tried to block out all the noise coming from the room. He only wished he could spend his break somewhere more silent.

"Kaoru."

Perhaps he should have taken a walk through the gardens? Quickly he crossed the idea out knowing it would only remind him of _her_ again.

"_I love roses," she said quietly with a small, almost non-existent smile as she inhaled the scent._

"_**Kaoru!**"_

A hand roughly shook his shoulder and pulled him from his memories, "_Kaoru!"_

Harshly looking up he came in contact with eyes that mirrored his own and breathed a sigh of chagrin, "Oh, it's only you Hikaru."

Hikaru gripped his twins shoulders tightly and scrutinized him. Realization downed his features and he let out a sigh of discerning sigh, "You're thinking of her again, aren't you?"

A small smile graced his lips as he gave Hikaru a weary look, "When am I not?"

-

-

-

-

He sighed irritatingly as he looked around. How annoying it was to have to always dress up for people he didn't know and didn't care to know. He didn't even have to look at the twin at his side to know that he felt the exact same way.

The guests didn't know it though. No, they had their whole life to learn how to act to this perfections. Every weekend was the show and they were in the spotlight.

Now he knew why actors always got sick of it.

"Hikaru, so you want more cake? It's very delicious." A middle-aged looking woman asked with a polite smile.

_It's time I play my part_, Patting her moisturized hand softly he accepted the expensive cake and tried a piece. She hadn't lied, it did taste divine but the fact that she couldn't tell which twin he really was left a bitter taste in his mouth; it always did.

"Hikaru," His twin started with an amused smirk, "Don't be greedy. You must share." Leaning over Hikaru parted his mouth expectantly.

Kaoru mirrored his smirk and brought a piece for his brother, "Yes, how rude of me Kaoru."

Just as he expected the women around them swooned at how "Cute and brotherly" they looked. Smiling smugly he took a sip of his tea.

Immediately, one of the older women brought their gaze towards the tea cup, "Do you like the tea? My husband had it imported from India and I immediately thought to give some to your mother, bless her heart." She said with a fond smile.

Just as he was about to reply a loud commotion occurred at the doors to the large tea room. He sent a questioning look to Hikaru but all he did was give a light shrug and turned towards the doors. Setting his cups down gently he turned and tried to figure out what was going on.

-

-

-

-

She walked silently with Sesshomaru as the butler guided them to the room in which they would meet Madame Hitachiin. She was still slightly tired from their flight from France but she didn't dare let it show on her face. Although he didn't show it, Sesshomaru really wanted this merger. Not only would it help the company but it would also open more doors for Kagome's future.

He was never too cautious for her and she adored him for it. So, she sucked it up and played her role of the docile Taisho heir. However she would not smile, not for people she did not love and she was happy he understood that.

"_I have given you that trait. I will not regret it."_ He had told her that with that special tone he only used when they were alone. She never felt ashamed of her "Bad Habit" again.

The butler had us wait as he went in to announce their presence. Looking up at Sesshomaru she was happy to see that his face was as impassive as ever. As kind and gentle as she can be she still never wanted him to show that look to any other person other than her.

"Are you nervous?" He asked quietly and turned to look at his young daughter.

Silently shaking her head she gave him a small smile that made his mouth soften, "Will we be staying long?"

What could have been regret flitted through his eyes as he brought his gaze once more to the beautiful stained glass door, "We might."

She gave another silent nod and slipped her hand into his quickly to tell him she hadn't minded. As long as he was there she wouldn't mind. After all, he had saved her.

The stern butler came out and she hastily removed her hand and straightened her green designer jacket, "Madame Hitachiin will see you now, sir."

With the confidence of a man who owned the world he strolled through the doors and into the tea room. Kagome was surprised to see that the Madame was holding a tea party but decided this would be a fine chance to gain the attention of new customers.

She watched with blank eyes as Madame Hitachiin walk towards Sesshomaru and gave him a very formal bow and started speaking to him in Japanese. After a brief moment she quickly caught up with what they were saying yet blocked them out to look around the room.

She spotted several ladies looking at Sesshomaru with desire and greed and some even staring at her with distaste. A small scowl appeared on her face as she gave them the iciest glare she learned from her foster father and moved on to looking around.

Her eyes came across a pair of deep amber eyes and she was taken slight aback.

-

-

-

-

She wasn't that beautiful, in fact she only held a more natural beauty but it was her eyes that could entertain even the most cold of kings. She wore no smile and held no friendly aura. She was simply there.

Yet her eyes were a vivid stream of Sapphire blue. How endless.

He felt a nudge from Hikaru and snapped his attention towards his brother, "Ne, Kaoru. Do you know who they are?" Hikaru whispered so as not to gain the attention of the ladies at the table and ruin their charade.

"Wakaranai." he simply replied and returned his attention back to the young girl next to the middle-aged business man.

Madame Hitachiin stepped towards the centered, followed by the mystery man and child, and announced with a giddy smile, "Everyone! This is Taisho, Sesshomaru and his daughter Kagome. They have come so we may merge our companies together! Please be nice and welcoming to them both!"

Sesshomaru and Kagome both stepped up and gave small bows as Madame Hitachiin directed them to the tea table she was sitting at and had the server get them cake and drinks.

He could feel someone watching his closely so he turned his head and found himself looking into the same endless blue as before. She did not turn her head in embarrassment as he expected merely continued to watch him for a moment before being drawn into the conversation by a question her father asked.

The woman who gave him cake before smiled knowingly, "Hm, it seems that the young Kagome-chan has a slight crush on you Hikaru-kun."

Kaoru shared a veiled exasperated look with his brother and turned his attention back towards the woman, "Now, if only she would wipe that blank look off her face and smile. She would look more beautiful."

As Kaoru took one last glance at Kagome he couldn't help but silently agreeing. She would look more beautiful if she merely smiled.

-

-

-

-

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Kagome-chan will be staying with us tonight for Taisho-sama must meet an associate. He does not want for Kagome-chan to be in that area while he speaks to him." Clapping her hands together she gently pushed Kagome towards the impassive twins, "So! You two must be very nice to her."

With that she turned on her heel and left the three adolescents amongst themselves.

Kagome turned her attention to the twins and blinked.

Kaoru looked to his brother and silently shrugged. Extending his hand her smiled his charming smile and introduced himself, "I am Kaoru." he said as she gently shook his hand making him silently marvel at how soft they were.

"Hikaru," the counterpart said with a small smile and shook her hand also.

Taking in her silence they shrugged once more and started showing her to the room she would be staying it. As they knew his mother would want they picked a guest room close to theirs.

After she they reached her room she stopped and gave them a calculated look. A small frown marred her face as her face scrunched in confusion, "Why did you let them mix you up?"

"What?" they said at the same time a little more that shocked.

Tilting her heard she quietly restated, "Why did you let that woman call you Hikaru when you are Kaoru?"

Slowly Kaoru's eyes widened, "You. . . can tell the difference between us?"

"Of course, who cannot?" the words were said so meaninglessly to her yet were filled with a whole new concept to him.

Finally someone knew they were acting and everything was simply a charade; a game to pass time. Such an occurrence unconsciously made his heart beat.

She interpreted their silence as not wanting to talk about it and soundlessly went inside her room, "Besides, you aren't that great of an actor. You grit your teeth when the woman calls you Hikaru."

Her door closed with a click but another door opened in his mind.

And it frightened him like no other.

-

-

-

-

As much as he hated it he could not tear his eyes away from her. It has been two days since they last spoke and two days since her father had not returned. He learned from the maids that he called her nightly and found out, interrogated, from his mother that she was leaving in three more days.

Now his time was limited and he hadn't the guts to speak to her again. It was not as though he did not try. He did, almost every day at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. However whenever he opened his mouth one look into her claret eyes and the words would simply choke in his throat and out came a strangled gurgle, much to his chagrin.

He watched her as she took strolls through the gardens and always took extra time to admire the wondrous garden bushed surrounding the area. Or how delicate and gentle she looked when she drank tea from the Ginori tea set. Yet she looked most elegant, he thought, while drinking from the Prussian Foley tea set his mother only brought out for people she favored.

He tried explaining his ailment to his brother on the second night. His expression was one filled with incredulous disbelief as he told Kaoru what was wrong, "You're obsessed."

He knew he was. He needed to learn every aspect of her life. Things that made her happy made him happy. When she pulled on her scowl from the looks of dislike passed from senile women he wished he could dump the hot tea on their heads.

It was exasperating, this craving. And humiliating. To have to follow a person around because he was too much of a coward to speak with her!

He sighed softly and sat on a bench a few feet away from Kagome but hidden discreetly behind some rose bushes.

What would happen when she went home though? Would this fixation end? Would he let it end?

"Why do you follow me?"

Shocked out of his reverie he looked up and saw her right a foot away with smelling some white roses.

"It is not very polite, Kaoru-san." she continued.

With sudden courage he hadn't known he possessed he asked, "Why are you always in the rose gardens? Why not the tulips, or the lilies?"

Tuning her head to him she gave him a scrutinizing look before returning to the rose once more. "I love roses," she said quietly with a small, almost non-existent smile as she inhaled the scent.

His heart gave a loud thud.

-

-

-

-

Kaoru sat with his brother on on of the parlor couches as he Sesshomaru a subtle once-over. Hikaru nudged him to let him know he wasn't being as smooth as he thought. Looking up his eyes connected with cold violet ones. He flushed with embarrassment.

"How was your dealings, Taisho-dono? Shall you be staying for the remainder of the merger or shall you stay at a hotel? It would be fine if you stay, I have taken a liking to your Kagome-chan and she even complements my tea sets when-,"

Suddenly Kagome came running into the room with and ran head on into Sesshomaru wrapping her arms tight around him as though he were her life line. Yet what shocked the members of the room most was the brilliant smile attached to her lips as she babbled about her stay here. A soft smile flitted around Sesshomaru's lips as the young girl looked at him with utter adoration in her eyes.

His heart gave a painful thud as he realized another thing about the young girl.

There was the smile he wanted.

And it wasn't his.

-

-

-

-

He found her in the rose gardens again as he knew he would. Once more he sat upon the bench and watched her gracefully inhale the scents. She had only one more day left before she went back to France and she had not even tilted her lips the slightest to his form.

_How frustrating this feeling is_, He thought with a scowl.

His thought cleared when he felt someone next to him and was surprised to see it was Kagome. Never had she made any inclination to mind his prescience or even speak with him. Yet here she was sitting next to him, _willingly_.

"Kaoru, why are you mad?" She asked gently. Blissfully he noticed she had dropped the honorific.

Urgently he gripped her shoulders as he turned to her and asked the question that was plaguing his mind for days, "Why won't you smile for me?"

She pulled herself from him and stood almost immediately. Looking at him sadly she replied in an almost bittersweet tone, "My smiles are very rare. It is. . . a habit that I need to break. For some reason I find it very difficult to even tilt my lips. Partly, I think, it's because I only smile for those I care for and make me happy." she finished softly and refused to meet his eyes. Slowly she turned and went back inside.

His heart gave a painful thud as he watched her go.

And in that moment he knew a piece of him died.

-

-

-

-

Although he didn't want to, he stood on his balcony and waited for her. _It's just for closure_, he thought. He just needed to see her face again to know he wasn't lying when he told himself yesterday that he hated her.

Arms wrapped around him tightly and he knew Hikaru was trying to make him feel better. "Don't worry about her. You were simply curious." he stated and squeezed tight once more. He turned and left knowing all Kaoru wanted was to see her one last time. At this moment, he didn't need Hikaru beside him so he respected that and left him alone.

The Grand French doors opened and Sesshomaru walked regally out with Kagome trailing behind. As thought she felt his eyes seeking her out she stopped halfway through the courtyard and looked up to him.

Her eyes filled with sadness and he felt like she was caressing him gently. _Bad habit_, she mouthed and slowly her mouth tilted to a small yet radiant smile.

His heart gave a loud thud and he knew.

That smile was for him.

-

-

-

-

Her smile was always in his mind although it has been two years.

His obsession didn't end. He didn't let it.

It always gave his heart that clenching thud.

Deftly he traced another falling raindrop on the window, "I miss you."

-

-

-

**I love this one. If you see any spelling errors please tell me.**

**FuzzyPurpleWatermelons**


	4. Keep me, Master

**A/N: A challenge fic that I saw in Kurama'sFoxyMiko's profile. I thought it looked fun so. . . yeah. And oh yeah, I'm back. I'm currently rewriting BSomSH so be patient. . . please. Anyways, I don't know if I said this before but most of these one-shots will probably be short, unless I feel like it, and sad. Or Bittersweet would be the correct term. Most of them won't follow the story-line events and stuff. Coolio. **

**Title: Keep me, master.**

**Summery: And in the end her bitterness held strong. **

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Count D/Kagome well. . . implied I guess. Not much action between them.**

**Anime: Pet Shop of Horrors and Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer:For obvious reasons I do not own either anime's. This was made purely for my entertainment. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Dreaming of you-Keep me, Master**

The shop was quiet. Of course it would be quiet, though, for the sun has already fallen and the moon has come to play. However, not even one of the pets were up to try and monopolize him like they usually do while he was up. How very odd.

Thoughtfully, Count D sipped his tea and took a bite out of the special chocolates he ordered. _Tonight feels ominous_, he thought and closed his eyes in concentration.

Faintly, he heard the chime of the bell attached to the upper part of his door go off signaling a person had gone through. How very odd, indeed.

Abandoning his tea he gracefully got up from his seat and went to see who was there and tell them his shop is closed. After all it was midnight. However, once he reached the main doors he was surprised to see there was no one there whatsoever.

_Perhaps it is just my ears playing games with me_, he thought to himself. Genially shrugging his shoulders he turned and walked back into his parlor to finished his midnight snack. As he rounded the corner he received another surprise.

"You look very shocked to see me D," she said and smiled her enchanting smile of hers. Slowly, as if to spite him, she took a sip of his tea, "I do so adore your taste. It is not often that I eat human food." Slowly, ever so slowly, her tongue glided easily over her bottom lip.

A rare smile flitted his features as it shone with warmth he usually never shows. It was always the mischievous and secretive smile others knew. Slowly, almost cautiously, he walked over to sit across from the pet he once held so dear, "How very good it is to see you Kagome-chan," pouring another cup of tea he put a slice of cake on another plate and slid the article of food towards her, "although I would have preferred if you told me ahead of time that you were coming."

Her bell like laughter echoed across the room, "Why ever would I do that? So you could have time to put your skeletons in the closet?" A vicious smile stole her cherry blossom lips, "No, I would prefer much more to see what you have been up to. After all, I cannot see you so very often since you have _sold_ me." A bitter undertone colored her voice.

He knew she tried to hide the bitterness, she fought so very hard. She was a very stubborn creature after all, and always refused to show she was hurt. Even if she was bleeding to death she would sooner tear out your throat than let you bandage her wounds.

As was such when he first found her.

An awkward silence covered the air as they both gingerly sipped their tea. Deciding he didn't like the way the conversation led her asked, "How is your new master?" Immediately, however, he regretted it. Not just for her, but also for him.

Something flashed through her deep sapphire eyes and her grip on the tea handle made her knuckled go white. Desperately she tried to censor her tone, for he was the one who knew her the best. Even if she didn't want him to. "He is a very kind master," she started evenly, "He treats me as though I am human."

A curved eyebrow lifted as his tea cup paused halfway to his lips, "Oh?"

Gritting her teeth at his unaffected behavior she continued to drink her tea, "Yes, he is very kind." She said trying to convince herself he was a wondrous master, even better than her last, "He even. . ." she paused slowly and brought her gaze to connect with the Counts', "He even says he loves me. . . like a human."

"_I love you, Kagome." he said ever so softly as he petted her silky black mane._

_She giggled lightly and moved onto his lap so she could receive more of his attention. It made her feel superior to the other creatures, that he would give her so much time and say such words to her, "Yes ,I know D. It is what I am here for."_

"_No," he said a little harshly as he gripped her shoulders and brought her lovely face to his,"I love you. . . like a human does."_

_Her eyes widened considerably and her lips parted with shock. All she could get out was, "Oh my."_

It became increasingly difficult for him to swallow the tea as he got caught up in old memories. Memories he wished would stay buried. However, as he looked into her aching eyes he slipped on a mechanical smile and sipped his tea once more, "That is very lovely Kagome. He is a very wondrous master."

Open hurt made her eyes turn indigo as she recoiled as though she were slapped. He said it so candidly as though they were speaking of the weather. Raucously, she slammed the cup down as she tried to control her emotions. It was something she did not need. After all it was _human._ The one thing she was not. The reason she lost the one thing that meant everything to her.

"_A human cannot love a pet."_

His parting words ran painfully through her ears. Taking a deep swallow she wrangled to keep the bitterness out of her voice, "Yes, he says he loves me very dearly." but in the end the bitterness held strong, "But we both know, D, a human cannot _love_ a _pet_."

His eyes found hers in an arduous manner, "Kagome. . . perhaps this man could truly love y-,"

"No!" She shouted desperately and abruptly stood from her seat. Deftly they heard her tea cup fall and shatter on the ground, "You said so yourself when you _sold_ me to that man, D! A Human _cannot_ love a pet. I am not human so it is _never_ meant to be!"

Her disconsolate tone made it ever so hard to just sit where he was. Setting his resolve he put on a callous expression and answered her, "You are right," he said slowly, "A human cannot love a pet. Ever."

Full tears streamed down her creamy cheeks as she was, once again, faced with the reality of his words.

Desolately, she started cleaning up the broken china. Once she was done she wiped her tears and dusted imaginary lint off her clothes and slowly uttered in words so very close to a whisper, "You are right, D. A human can never love a pet." Slowly she started walking to the front door. Yet, before she turned the corner she looked over her shoulder and with her piercing Sapphire eyes she said brokenly, "But a pet can love a human. And that is worse torture than any pet could receive."

Acutely, he heard the bell on the door chime signaling that she was gone. Setting his tea cup down he covered his face with his hands.

"_If I ever see you act that way with that _pet_ again I will kill her. Do I make myself clear?"_

He was wrong. A human could love a pet. And in every way it was just a tortuous as when a pet loved a human. Knowing that now, some other man held control of her. That she could give him her love. That, in time, she would forget him, for a humans life is so much smaller than that of a pet from _this_ shop. It was the worst torment any creature could have given him.

Damn his father for making his go through this pain. Damn that crooked bastard for taking away something important. Damn her for, ironically, ending up torn apart and found on his front door. And damn himself for falling in love in the worst way.

Leaning back her closed his eyes and let a woeful smile break his lips, "How very bitter we have become, my precious Kagome."

-

-

-

**Meh.**

**Drop a line. . . or I'll kill you!**


	5. Chasing Sunset

**Title: Chasing Sunset**

**Summary:Dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth she startled when he grabbed her hand, "You frustrate me."**

**Her hand relaxed and she let a sincere smile grace her feature, "I know."**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kagome Higurashi/ Hiei**

**Anime: Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakushu **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Inuyasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho. This was made purely for my entertainment.**

Dreaming of You- Chasing Sunset

-

-

-

-

-

Death was a sad thing.

He never used to think so, never even let the thought faze him. He grew up as a ruthless killer, any that crossed his path immediately died. The thought of death used to thrill him, excite him. However, he supposed it still does. Maybe it was just the thought of _her_ death that makes him disgusted with the notion of dying.

Hiei shrugged noncommittally to himself as he watched the idiot try and charm his sister. Normally, he would try and get in the way instead of subjecting her to that type of idiocy but today, today he mourned.

He didn't mourn like a normal person, he mourned in a brooding silence. He looked around the area for the fox and found him under the shade of a giant oak tree. Anyone passing would think he is merely napping beneath the cool shade, away from the scorching sun. Yet, Hiei knew. He knew that just like him, the cool-headed fox was mourning also.

Although he couldn't ever figure why. It wasn't the fox that _she_ loved, and he knew that. He figured that fox would just give up and move on. After all, foxes were too fickle to fall in love. At most, they only held vast affection for others, not love,

Shaking his head, Hiei stood up from the tree branch and stretched. He didn't want to think of what the fox thought of _her._ After all, that dammed fox only knew her for half of a year while he knew her for so much more than that. So much more.

-

-

"_You know" She began with_ a _bright smile and she drew her sword from it's sheath. Getting in a defensive position, they both waited for the rush of demons to come. "It feels like we've known each other all of our lives, ne Hiei?" With a deep breath she pushed off on her feet and rushed toward the groups of youkai._

_He gave her an inquiring glance and decided talking should be saved until afterwards. He, too, pulled out his sword and used his great speed to take care of the bigger, heavier, and slower ones that she wouldn't be able to take down on her own._

_After they finished, he cleaned the blood from his sword and looked towards her, "What do you mean?" He said with no emotion on his face. He wouldn't ever let her know how much she truly affected him._

_She gave a little giggle as she walked towards him. Shrugging one hand over his shoulder, she leaned all of her weight against him and giggled quietly to herself. Hiei could feel all of the energy drained out of her body as she used his body for support. For all of her strength, she was still naturally born a human. And humans drained their energy quite quickly._

_He quickly gathered her into is arms and took off back towards their home. Kagome gave a deep sigh, "I mean it's like we're together, like a real true family. Something we've both been missing. Terribly." she mumbled out and buried her head into his chest._

_He frowned out of surprise and gripped her tighter, "And what of the fox. We live in his domain and he has been coming around often." **To look at you**, Hiei thought silently to himself with venom. _

"_True," she said quietly as she twisted her body to wrap her arms around his mid-section, "But I don't love him as I do you."_

-

_-_

Somehow, his body had taken him here. To the place where he wished he could forget. _Her_ sanctuary.

The gardens were still absolutely marvelous, and they still carried her signature energy everywhere. A very long time ago they had both found this place, and she simply fell in love with it. The fox had shown her how to bind a part of her soul to the garden, to keep it alive even after she turns to dust.

He walked quietly to the small pond in the center of the gardens. His eyes glared at the reflection. It was him, only him and no other. She was right, the pond did tell the truth. And now, he knew for sure. She was gone and when she returned, he knew not.

Hiei always wondered what would he do when she got reincarnated. He knew, as she told him, that when her soul reincarnates she remembers everything. Everything from her past lives come rushing back, leaving her to feel lonely even in the most loving family. Yet, somehow they had found each other and solved their loneliness; for a time.

He thought back to his previous notion. What would she do when she finally got reincarnated and found him. What would she say about the monster he became?

-

-

"_What?" Hiei asked with a frown._

"_I said, every time I die, I get reincarnated. It's a part of a deal I made a very long time ago." She said solemnly as she gazed into the pond with Hiei._

"_Every time you die? How many times?" Hiei asked suddenly, which even shocked himself with the desire to know. He needed to know every single thing about her. Everything. _

"_Twice. But, they are spaced out far between. It takes a lot of energy to reincarnate and retain every ounce of familiarity, memory, detail. Everything is the same. The way I look, my personality. It's like I was taking a long nap and just woke up." She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. She hated being reincarnated. Everything from the life she had last would be gone. _

_Giving a small side-ways glance at Hiei, she wondered how long he would stay alive. Long enough for her?_

"_How?" Was all that he muttered as he let her lean on him. _

"_Naturally, every time I am born a human. I think the only way to live longer than that is to, well, become a demons mate. I supposed." At his questioning look, she gave a little shrug. "I wouldn't know, I've never mated a demon." At this she gave a toothy grin and stood up._

_Hiei stared at her for a long time before standing also. He listened to her babble about how Kurama was wanting to meet them and nodded, mostly to himself, and followed her out. **A demons mate, huh?**_

-

-

"I knew you were planning on asking her." Kurama said slowly as he stood next to him by the pond. Curiously, he peered in it, wonder what about it captured Hiei's attention so much.

Hiei glared up at Kurama and scowled, "You knew nothing."

Kurama gave a little chuckle and sat down on an old wooden bench, "I knew everything. I had ears everywhere. How do you think I knew to suggest for her to bind her soul to this garden? I overheard your conversation with her that day, also. I was considering asking her myself, you know."

Before he could glance up at Hiei, the small demon pinned him down and broke the bench he was sitting on. Sword drawn, Hiei pointed it to the Fox's throat. With narrowed eyes and a hard scowl Hiei threatened, "She would never accept you!"

Kurama tilted his head to study Hiei. "I knew that and I still do know that. The only one in her heart was you." he said with utter seriousness.

-

-

_Hiei clashed his sword with hers, pushing his strength to ward her holy sword off. He refused to be killed, and lest of all by a priestess. Sweat dripped from his brow as he watched her form her barriers. She was trapping him in with no escape. _

_If she successfully finished this time he would be dead for sure. She grunted as he added a bit more excessive force. Thinking on, he brought it on himself. There was something about this priestess that brought him back every time to try and fight her. And she never complained. _

_Slamming him back into a tree, Kagome quickly sheathed her sword and shot her arrows at him. Instead of the painful purification he expected, she fooled him and pinned him to a giant tree. She gave him a confused look but quickly masked it and turned around to leave._

_Angrily, he ripped his arms from his confinement and ripped the arrows off of his clothing. Before she could react he unleashed his dragon with dead set determination to eliminate her. If only to get her out of his mind._

_However, as he released the dragon instead of attacking her the dragon returned to land harsh blows upon it's master. Hiei was shocked, he knew he had little to no control over the beast but he didn't think it would turn on him._

_His energy was draining, his environment was getting blurry. All he saw before passing out was a hazy pink light sailing towards him._

_-_

_-_

_He awoke to find himself on a simply cot. Looking at his arm he found it completely wrapped up and looking like it did every other day. Groaning he sat up and tried to get a better examination of his arm but noticed someone sitting a wooden chair in the corner; Kagome._

_She looked like crap, the worst he ever saw the priestess look. He shifted on the bed but even that slightest sound jarred her. Quickly she shook the sleep from her eyes and smiled when she saw him glaring at her._

_She gave a small chuckle, "Whatever it is about you I can't seem to stop thinking about you." She stood and popped her back and wandered over towards him._

_Dabbing his forehead with a damp cloth she startled when he grabbed her hand, "You frustrate me."_

_Her hand relaxed and she let a sincere smile grace her feature, "I know."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

She always frustrated him. Always. Even now, and she was dead.

Hiei growled as he welcomed the onslaught of demons coming his way. He purposefully led them her, hoping to relieve some of his frustration. But three hundred years of frustration was not enough to get rid off with this puny amount of demons.

"Yo, Hiei! What the hell are you doing all the way in this god forsaken area of Makai? I thought I was here by myself!" The renegade smirked as he started shooting of his rei-gun at the demon hordes.

"What does it look like, detective?" Hiei growled out as he slashed another demon straight through.

These demons were nothing compared to what he and Kagome faced in the past.

Absolutely nothing.

Yuusuke chuckled as he got closer to Hiei, "Heh, looks like you must be pretty frustrated then, ne?"

Hiei suddenly froze as he remember those words.

_She gave little giggle as she watched him glare at her while she was bandaging his wounds, "Looks like you must be pretty frustrated then, ne?"_

He faintly heard the idiot in the background shouting his name before he was smashed into a tree. He felt his vision going blurry and saw the detective rushing over to his side and carelessly killing the mindless demons getting in the way.

"_That's what you get for not paying attention, Hiei." _her voice whispered through his ears before he lost himself to the darkness.

_-_

_-_

_-_

Hiei awoke to a blinding headache and Kurama sitting in the nearby corner. Suddenly, he remembered her voice speaking to him before he passed out and shot up, "Is she here?" He asked Kurama with urgency.

Kurama gave him a confused look, "Hiei, what are you talking about?"

_Of course I'm here, Hiei._

Hiei shot out of bed and ran out of the temple with the fox following behind him. He paused trying to find out where the connection came from.

_Keep gong down the street and take a left._

Trusting the voice with his entire being he kept running a listened to the directions until he came across a residential area and a shrine.

The Higure shrine.

_-_

_She looked at him with bitter tears in her eyes, "Next time we meet, chase the sunset."_

-

At the time he had no idea what she mean but now he knew. She had been able to see when and where they would meet and it was at this shrine. The sunset shrine.

Determinedly, he ran up the enormous steps and tapped in on her signature. If the increased speed of the fox meant anything, he probably felt her presence also. When he finally reached the top he was surprised to see a tiny representation of Kagome standing in the dead center holding a red ball.

He looked over the form and could not believe it, she was nothing but a smaller version of Kagome, nothing more. Yet as his eyes reached her sapphire blue ones, held with knowledge no four year old should have he realized that when she would be reincarnated she would not be in the body she had left in. But a body that would soon grow into that one.

Kurama pulled up behind him and stared down at Kagome in shock, "Wha-" He could not even finish.

The little girl giggled and dropped her ball and purposefully held up her arms for Hiei, "Hello, Hiei." she said simply.

And that was all it took before Hiei gathered her into his arms and held her so tightly that he might have crushed her.

And all she did was give him her carefree laugh that told him she was back.

-

-

-

-

A/N: Bleh, endings suck. I love the memoirs tho :P Anyways, this is to all of you who requested a Hiei/Kagome one since the one I gave last time was more of a drabble. You know who you are. Oh yeah, I take requests and another chapter of BSomSH is coming out soon. Guess who's going to be meeting together in that chapter? -evil grin-


End file.
